world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011314doirmaenam
08:56 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 20:56 -- 08:57 GA: hiiii, uh, maenam 08:57 GA: is that how its spelled? 08:57 GA: er, im doir, by the way 08:57 GA: we met at thanksgiving 08:57 AC: lol I remember you doir hiiiii 08:58 GA: howve ya been? any exciting adventures? 08:59 AC: yeah I quess yu couldd say that 08:59 AC: its been kinda tooootes krayfish 09:00 GA: eheh okay ill take your word for it 09:00 AC: sorry I just tooootes qot a lott on my mind and junk =:/ 09:01 GA: aw, sorry to hear that 09:01 AC: lolol totes cool Doirdude 09:02 AC: just HEEEEEEELLS of drama 09:02 GA: there have been quite a lot of hells of drama, yeah 09:02 AC: lolol teeeeeell me about it 09:03 GA: oh man, theres so much 09:03 GA: well, to start, not long after thanksgiving, i became a magical girl 09:03 AC: =:O 09:03 AC: WOOOAAAHHHH 09:03 GA: and then i was promptly murdered by jack, with ryspor at my side 09:04 AC: D:>= 09:04 AC: NOOOOOAAAAHHHH 09:04 AC: er I mean 09:04 AC: NOOOOO 09:04 GA: and null took my magical girl pen! and my other items! and now she's writing- uh, nevermind 09:04 AC: lol oh man Nully's tooooooootes back! 09:05 GA: and then, ryspor and i became moirails! and jossik pissed off libby and now hes gonna die! and then libby attacked jossiks team and ryspor flew away in a portal and now we're hangin out in libbys afterlife tower! 09:05 GA: what has your team been up to? 09:05 AC: uuhhhhhh 09:05 AC: well 09:06 AC: Vejjy and I fouqht a bunchh of freakky birddudes in an undderwater cavey thinqq 09:06 AC: and thenn Bally and Rilly camme and helped us becausse Vejjy kinda qott uh 09:06 AC: stabbed in the chest ??? 09:06 AC: OH! 09:07 AC: and Nully was therre tooo !!! 09:07 AC: uh her eyes kindda freaked me out thouqhh 09:07 AC: and thenn we helped qiive hummusbirth to a biiiiiq nakked ladydude 09:07 AC: and Bally um 09:07 AC: nevermind 09:07 AC: so yeah thats what happened lol 09:07 GA: hummusbirth? 09:08 GA: i dont think hummus can give birth its a sauce 09:08 AC: lolol Doirdude yur funny man 09:09 AC: thouqhh uh I quess there IS wiqqlersaucee 09:09 AC: so I quess hummusbabbysauce is a thinq riqht? 09:09 GA: um 09:09 GA: ohhh 09:09 GA: i think you mean to say human 09:10 AC: lolol whats that ??? 09:10 AC: it soundds like 09:10 AC: SUUUUPES tasty !!! 09:10 GA: no i think youve got your words a bit mixed up 09:10 GA: um, thats okay though 09:11 GA: just dont tell anyone that humans sound tasty 09:11 AC: lolol okay Doirdude !!!] 09:11 AC: oh ohhhh so like uhhh 09:11 AC: what exactly was yur likke 09:11 AC: maaaaaaqical qirl 09:11 AC: thinq like ??? 09:12 GA: oh, right 09:12 GA: well, i made a super magical henshin pen with the alchemiter thingy 09:12 GA: and then i used it and i turned into a magical girl 09:12 GA: i had cool green armor and a sword and justice and even longer spiky hair it was great 09:12 GA: oh also rad super big wings which i could fly with 09:12 GA: and then jack ruined all of my fun and null took my pen :( 09:13 AC: uuuuuunqh I haaaaate Jackie D:<= 09:13 AC: andd uhhh not in that blackrom wayy 09:13 AC: he qetts riiiiqht under my qills 09:14 GA: yeah i hate him too and definitely not in the blackrom way 09:15 GA: hey, but, its totally fine 09:15 GA: turns out libby has her hq in the afterlife and its awesome 09:16 AC: lolol uhhhh wait wass that that place wee hadd the qobblebeasst thinqy att ??? 09:16 GA: maybe? im in her tower, not on her land though 09:17 GA: or maybe her tower is on her land idk 09:17 AC: lolol land stuff is confusinq =:\ 09:17 GA: anyway because libby's saved us from the horrible dream bubbles, being dead isnt so bad 09:18 AC: lolol waitwut ??? 09:19 GA: er, jack killed me, ive experience death, tryna tell people not to be like super scared to keep up morale or something now 09:19 GA: heheh 09:19 GA: morale, moirail 09:19 GA: agh wait was i paleflirting shit sorry 09:19 AC: D:>= 09:19 AC: D:>=D:>= 09:19 AC: D:>=D:>=D:>= 09:19 AC: D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>= 09:20 AC: nooooooo Dooooiiirrrdude noooooooo 09:20 GA: erm 09:20 GA: i do have an extra life 09:20 AC: oh lol 09:20 GA: so im not double dead yet 09:20 AC: okay phew 09:21 AC: I think =:? 09:21 GA: probably phew 09:21 AC: lol tooooote phew 09:22 GA: hey, you were totally into fashion, right? 09:22 AC: omq omq tooooootes !!! 09:23 GA: aha, that brings the fashionista count up to like, uh 09:23 GA: five? five outta 24? thats p good id say 09:24 AC: omq omq sooooo many fashioniistas 09:24 AC: sooooo mannnyyyyyy 09:24 GA: we need to start a fashion club asap 09:25 AC: =:D=:D=:D=:D=:D 09:25 AC: O 09:25 AC: M 09:25 AC: Q 09:25 AC: TOOOOOOOOOOOOTES 09:27 GA: we could have meetings every, uh, idk tuesday and discuss the hottest fashion 09:27 GA: and wear silly hats and establish a huge fashion hq and it will be great 09:28 AC: OMQ OMQ thatt is the BEST IDEA EVVVAAARRRRR !!!!!!!! 09:28 AC: !!!!!! 09:28 AC: all of the !!!!!s !!! 09:28 GA: it might take a while though 09:28 GA: fashion is serious business after all 09:29 AC: lolol of course 09:46 GA: okay maenam, it was cool talkin to ya 09:47 GA: ive gotta do some evil fashion stuff or something 09:47 GA: see ya later, alligator 09:47 AC: lololol laaaaaaater Doirdude =:D 09:47 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering aestheticChitin AC at 21:47 --